


Nutcracker

by obsidian_GSD



Series: Christmas at the Cottage [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas, Genderfluid Character, M/M, They/Them Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidian_GSD/pseuds/obsidian_GSD
Summary: Day 3 - NutcrackerCrowley gets their angel tickets to a play, but they aren’t sure how much of it Aziraphale will actually pay attention too
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Christmas at the Cottage [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560157
Kudos: 43





	Nutcracker

“Are you almost ready to go, angel?” Crowley yells up the stairs. Normally the demon is the fussy one when it comes to getting ready, but apparently tonight Aziraphale has decided to take his time. 

They haven’t gone to a play in a very long time and this one is a special one. Crowley has managed to get tickets to go see The Nutcracker being preformed by The Royal Ballet. The angel had practically screamed when he saw them and has been talking about it non stop ever since. 

“Oh, Crowley, I can’t wait!” Aziraphale said moments before climbing the stairs. 

Crowley huffs, arms crossing as they look at the time on their phone. Aziraphale finally starts moving towards the stairs though, so Crowley straightens. “I do hope we make it on time,” he’s saying as he walks, still fussing with his shirtsleeves. “Do we have a box? I hope the view is spectacular.” 

(Yes they have a box, Crowley knows where the angel prefers to sit, thank you very much.)

Aziraphale is still babbling when he reaches the bottom of the stairs, but Crowley can tell the exact moment he finally takes in the sight of his demon. Words fall off and blue eyes go wide and Crowley feels a smile spreading on their lips. 

“My dear...” Aziraphale whispers. 

“Like it? It’s new.” Crowley replies, putting their arms down to their side. Golden bands on one arm jingle as they resettle and Crowley cocks a hip as they show off the floor length gown they are wearing. 

It’s a deep red color, something to match the Christmas season. The neck line plunges a little more than what might be deemed appropriate, but Crowley has never cared for such things. The back of it plunged even further, stopping just above the small of their back. 

The angel’s eyes roam their body, taking it all in ever so slowly. Crowley finds they want to run a hand through their hair, but they stop themselves before they do, not wanting to mess up the elegant shoulder swept design they worked so hard on. 

“You look absolutely beautiful, darling,” Aziraphale finally days and Crowley’s smile grows. 

When they reach the theater, the demon gladly takes the offered arm, ignoring the many looks they end up getting. They are much taller than their angel tonight, thanks to the shimmering gold heels they found, but that’s never bothered either of them. When they reach their box seats, Crowley can tell Aziraphale can’t take his eyes off of them and he smiles once more. 

Leaning over, they place a kiss against a soft cheek, willing the lipstick to not leave a mark behind. “The dress will still be there after the performance, angel,” Crowley whispers. 

Aziraphale hums softly as the lights dim and he turns towards the show as the ballet dancers start to come out on stage. Crowley isn’t sure how much of it they will remember, but in the end, all they care about is the way Aziraphale’s eye glow. They are sure the angel will fill them in once they get home. 

Maybe.


End file.
